


Bedtime Dress Up

by SchneiderVerseAfterDark



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneiderVerseAfterDark/pseuds/SchneiderVerseAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina Vega couldn’t resist playing dress up in a new dress before bed, but things become far more adult when her man shows up for bed while she’s posing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: iCarly and Victorious are both owned by their respective owners of Dan Schneider and Viacom. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Pairing: Trina Vega/Freddie Benson  
> Rating: Explicit (Adult Content/Themes)  
> Story codes: M/F, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, Clothed Sex, Breast Loving, Crossover Pairing  
> Inspired by Daniella Monet's Instagram pic of her on October 7, 2014 of her in a blue and white dress.  
> 

Trina clicked the picture with her Pearphone while standing in front of her full-length bedroom mirror. She had gone out shopping that afternoon after a grueling day of filming on her show and found a beautiful sweetheart strapless neckline blue and white dress that reached just a few inches short of her knees from La La Land Fashion. It was near her usual bedtime, but she had the overwhelming urge to play dress-up with it on while lazily putting her brunette with blonde highlights hair in a ponytail with a few strands of hair on either side of her face to frame it. She had her phone out to snap a few pictures in order to share her excitement with the fans she made after becoming a hit on her Spanish language comedy show. 

The comedic actress snapped another picture while looking at her phone then once she was satisfied with it, she quickly uploaded the picture to her TwitFlash account.

She smirked seconds later seeing that it was properly uploaded then sat her phone on her nightstand next to the mirror then stood back in front of the mirror. Though the long day was finally taking its toll on her, she wanted to take another minute to gaze at herself in the mirror, but not in a vain manner as her friends would have thought. She knew she was hot, her self-confidence had never waned since her time at Hollywood Arts, but looking at herself in the simple dress, she felt pretty and all the hell and chizz she had gone through to get to this point in her life was forgotten for a little bit.

She would have been happy to just stay in those thoughts, but a sharp whistle from the doorway of her bedroom caught her attention. She turned to see her man of the last three year grinning happily at her and wasn’t disappointed from being pulled from her thoughts.

Freddie Benson was leaning and bracing his shoulder against the door frame dressed for bed as well in a black wife-beater shirt and blue sleeping boxers. He laughed out in a breathy manner, “Wow, you look fantastic.”

As anyone knew of Trina, her ego was pretty healthy and such a comment would just wash over her as something expected to be said about her as if commenting the sky was blue, but coming from Freddie’s lips made her blush in knowing that it was a profound truth to him.

Trina bowed her head to the side and innocently smiled even if the underlining meaning was far from innocent. “You really think I look nice in it?”

He pushed his shoulder off from the doorframe and cocked his right eyebrow. “Would I lie to you?”

She in returned cocked her head to the other side and brought her left pointer finger put to her lips and patted them with the pad of her finger. She mockingly thought about his question for a moment. A great number, but not all guys would do such a thing to please their lady, but Freddie wasn’t one of those guys. Their relationship was based on the truth, even truths that the other may not have liked to hear. One of these truths included whether or not she looked good in a particular piece of clothing and she in turned made sure that he never fell behind in fashion.

Trina dropped her finger and teasingly hesitated in answering, “No, you wouldn’t.”

He walked to her and kissed her on the right cheek before he turned her in place for them to face the mirror together then wrapped his arms over her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder. “I think you look absolutely beautiful.”

She brought her hands up to rest on top of his hands as she affectionately asked, “Even without any makeup on?”

Freddie cracked a grin and kissed in front of her ear just below her hairline. “Even without makeup on.”

Trina looked into the mirror to meet Freddie’s reflective gaze with a wicked smile and asked, “Even without any underwear on?”

His eyes nearly popped open and the innocent young man in many ways looked like he was trapped.

The older of the two Vega sisters bit into her bottom lip and let the softest of laughs. She loved his surprised and bashful expressions, usually so she could tease him further. He was her sweet, upstanding guy and it was just another thing she loved about him. She decided to be a little merciful to him and explain, “I was going to dress before going to bed… I couldn’t exactly go to be in this.”

Freddie blew out a breath against her neck, sending a pleasurable shiver through her and directly to the base of her brain. “I guess that’s expected. Do you want me to leave to give you a chance to change or are you still posing for yourself.”

Trina flicked an eyebrow and commented, “I think I’m done with my private fashion show. I just uploaded the picture to my account.”

“So the world gets to see you as beautiful as I do?”

“You better believe it mister.”

He chuckled and kissed the side of her neck.

The couple settled into just relaxing into the one sided embrace while looking to each other in the mirror, each lost in thought. It was a simple and relaxing gesture for two young people in love.

The older one of the couple turned her head to look him in the eyes and brought her right hand up and behind his head to cup the back of it. She barely leaned her head forward and their lips softly made contact.

Freddie smiled into that tender kiss then they broke apart just to rejoin in another shared innocent kiss. They repeated this several times, being innocently playful with one another. In a single moment, a technical geek and Hollywood Diva would drop their images to the world and just be them.

They deepened their kiss and a soft whimper escaped from Trina’s lips between them.

Freddie tightened his hold on her and Trina tightened her grip around the back of his head, digging her nails into his skin and threatening to break it.

The slight pain urged the onetime web-producer to deepen his kiss and bully his tongue past her parting lips. Tongue’s battled for dominance, Freddie getting the upper hand and pushing Trina’s tongue up and down to lap over it and run over her teeth.

Trina’s mews grew louder while she subconsciously started pushing her backside against Freddie’s pelvis and in return, hardwired into his brain, started rocking back and forth with his ‘Little Freddie’ starting to stir with blood flow.

She smiled into his kiss, enjoying the feeling of him against her ass. She took it for what it was: a sign of his desire for her. She played along kissing for another minute or there’s about as she enjoyed his growing hardness, but didn’t want him to accident dampened her dress if he started leaking though his boxers.

She reluctantly let go of the back of his head and pulled her lips away to turn around and grip her forearms around the back of his neck then picked back up their kissing. The muscular young man had no complaints with smiling into deepening kisses.

The television actress was tired and wanted to head to bed after playing dress up, but she wanted him more. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel his love for her. She wanted to feel loved.

Trina broke her kiss and looked him in the eyes and it took merely a second for Freddie to realize what she wanted. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose to signal they were on the same page.

Trina’s eyes lit up while gazing into his warm and welcoming eyes. The light brunette with blonde highlights took one step back, remaining in his arms, and reached behind to grab the tail of the zipper, but Freddie snaked his hand around and caught her hand.

He wickedly grinned and asked in a husky tone, “Keep it on. You look gorgeous in it.”

Trina flicked her eyebrow and mocked, “Being kinky aren’t we?”

He kissed along her jaw line and took the end of her earlobe and gently suckled on it for a hair of a moment then whispered, “Is that alright?”

“It’s fine. I just don’t want to mess up this dress with any… spillage or sweat,” she finished with a flicker of her eyebrow.

He smoothly teased, “We’ll just have to take it easy.”

Trina pursed her lips. “Easy?”

“Easy.”

“Then show me.”

Freddie grinned to the challenge and spun her in place to turn her back to her bed originally behind and left of them.

She slowly walked backwards with his gentle encouragement of his hands on her hips until the back of her legs hit the edge of her bed. She dropped on the edge and lovingly looked up at her handsome boyfriend.

Trina lifted her right hand and lovingly brushed over his left cheek while locking eyes with him. She loved making love with Freddie every since their first time after her accident on Tori’s play—sabotage by ‘Rex’ that left Robbie blooded and bruised by Freddie’s hands once he found out about it (It hadn’t made him any real friends with Beck or Andre in the beginning, but Freddie had stood up to them for her and told him that they weren’t worth being friends if they couldn’t take her side).

Whether it was staying in bed all Sunday afternoon until he had made her numb from pleasure and she had emptied him so completely that he could only twitch during his final climax and couldn’t get him hard again or she was on knees and she was pushing her face down on his crotch to the point of making her eyes water and choking in wanting to deep-throat him then being bent over and plowed into until her legs couldn’t support her and her ass red from his encouraging slaps, it was lovemaking to them. They shared in pleasure and physically expressed their feelings with the other without judgment and being completely honest—and vulnerable to each other when they had to keep their emotional shields up with nearly everyone other than a handful of their closest friends due to their years of mistreatment by everyone else.

Their first time may have been just casual sex—something both would debate at this point as they made a connection that night—but every time since then, they had made love regardless of the circumstances and ways of coupling even if it took months into their relationship to exchange those words.

He leaned forward and they shared a tender and painstakingly slow kiss. She parted her lips to give a gentle suck of his top lip and he took the opportunity to slip the tip of his tongue through the opening. He gently dueled with her tongue again, enjoying her taste before he pulled away to sink down to one knee then the other to kneel in front of her. He took her bare right foot and pressed a chaste kiss on the top of it then another one on the inside side of it before proceeding towards her ankle.

Freddie kissed along side her calf, peppering her with kisses and tasting just a hint of moisturizing lotion that she had to put on for bed before he arrived. He arrived at her right knee and kissed along a spiral pattern around her joint, giving it some much needed attention until he reached the center of her knee.

He looked up and smiled to her before continuing up her leg until he reached the hem of the dress. She began to lift it to give him access, but he rested his palms on top of her hands and stayed her hands. He smiled to her then slipped his head under the dress. She laughed at his antics peeping under her dress then giggled in surprise as his hands joined under the dress and palmed up and over her thighs to gently put her at ease.

The white half of the dress allowed for plenty of light to see what he was doing. He took a moment to gaze at his girlfriend’s world. The supportive band of the dress was just under her bust, leaving the rest of the dress loose and allowing him to see all of her below that point. He let his eyes take in the sight of her well-maintained abs from her martial arts and workout regiments down to her bellybutton. His eyes traveled further down to her closed flower with a small and neatly trimmed patch of hair in a near downward pointing delta to her opening.

He moved forward, but placed a kiss over her bellybutton then started at her sex. He gave her another then flicked the tip of his tongue into the indentation. She giggled from the tickling sensation, setting her more at ease for their gentle lovemaking.

Freddie moved further down her toned stomach until he reached just above her hood, but took a detour to kiss back down her inner thigh.

Trina wiggled a bit impatient, but it just helped further put her in the mood when he reached her.

He rubbed up and down her the top of her thighs then finally brought his mouth to her lips. He gave them a peck of a kiss then another one if kissing a girl for the first time. He stuck out his tongue and gave a tentative lick to one side of her outer lips then to the other one, teasing them open up for him. He would delicately kiss and lick and suck on them to get them to do his bidding, opening herself up to him.

She closed her eyes and lulled her head to the side, just surrendering to his gentle affection then slowly laid back to give him full access.

Her lips started to part and her little pink button started to poke out from under her hood. He directed his kisses downward  
He flicked out his tongue, teasing her in that spot between her slit and her rosebud, sending a shiver through her. After giving her a good ‘bathing’ and tease, he flattened out his tongue and licked her up all the way to her clit.

Trina sucked in a sharp breath, “Jank!” followed by a laugh. Her legs instinctively closed, threatening to squeeze his head with the inside of her thighs, but Freddie had firm grip on her thighs to hold her open.

He started slowly lapping at her, licking away at her slowly flowing juices like catching runny lines of ice cream just starting to melt.

Trina started rolling her head from side to side on the white comforter. “Right there Freddie, right there!”

He bullied his tongue into her folds and flicked all around, randomly hitting points before settling into a gentle lapping and spelling of letters.

The vulnerable young woman whimpered from him breaking off his hurried motion then sighed loudly and settled back to relax if she was getting a massage—a very intimate one, but actions meant to relax than turn her up. 

Freddie wouldn’t particularly mind if she just dozed off if it meant she was fulfilled, but he wanted her to really be fulfilled before the night was out. He moved his right hand from her thigh and delicately run his pointer finger up and down her slit, causing her to softly jolt. Before she could relax from the new touch, he delicately pushed the tip of his pointer finger into her blossoming flower to the second knuckle.

She pleasurably hissed at the welcoming intrusion, her muscles tightening for a fraction of a second then slowly relaxing, perhaps recognizing the fingers that had brought her great pleasure over the last few years. Despite a healthy and regular sex life with Freddie, she was had maintained her tightness through their time together—she would argue (and stroke his ego) that he was just really well-endowed to please her—and he would always be initially careful with her in that regard.

The former Seattle young man settled into gently pumping into her mound and alternating licking her lips and from her increasing moans, he was doing a good job on the comedic actress.

Freddie wanted to hear his girl scream in pleasure and let go of all her composer. He moved his mouth further up and rapidly his tongue and sucked on her clit while he pushed his fore and middle fingers back inside her and curled them in a ‘come hither’ motion attempting to hit that one little spot.

“Fuck!” the Latino actress hissed when his fingertips brushed over her internal bundle of nerves. She soon sputtered, “Please, please, right there, right there, right there. I’m almost there! Please! Please babe!”

Trina knew he wouldn’t leave her hanging and her trust was verified with a few more motions of his fingers and a hard suck were all it took for the building wave of pleasure in her abdomen crest crashed down and broke. She thrust her chest up, the neckline of her dress barely containing her chest, and the back of her head dug into the mattress and let out a high pitch scream, demonstrating her ability to hit a high note despite all those that thought she couldn’t sing.

Freddie smiled while her hips bucked up on their own and he eagerly lapped up her release, wanting to taste every bit of her and of course prevent any of it from running down onto the inside back of her dress.

“Shit, shit, shit…” she growled through clenched teeth as finish riding the wave of pleasure, a few stray tears of pleasure rolled down.

Once the wave passed, she felt as if he had drained her energy from her love channel and numbed by the pleasure that seeped into every nook and cranny of her body, Freddie’s gently lapping tongue against her swollen petals the only sign to her that she was still awake. She had been preparing for bed, but she didn’t realize she was this tired.

Freddie took his sweet time making sure he finished cleaning her, not just of course being courteous, but she did taste particularly sweet. He finished a few minutes later, minutes Trina appreciated but not enough for her, he crawled up beside her right and like magnetism their lips sought each other out.

She embarrassingly smiled and spoke, “Sorry baby, I’m more pooped out than I thought. Is it okay if we take a minute… or ten?”

He tenderly pressed lips against her pink lips. “My—our pleasure,” he teased with his boyish grin and began kissing down the right side of her jaw line and down her neck. He slipped his left arm under her back and between the white comforter. He rolled her on top of him, drawing a loud and joyful giggle from her lips. He scooted in a half circle to his left until he was aligned with the bed then scooted up until his head fell back on one of the two white pillows.

She held onto him with a firm grip of his right shoulder while she snuggled up to the left crook of his neck. The couple held on to one another and Trina’s breathing steadied so much and she had her eyes closed that for a moment he thought she had fallen asleep. Physically, it would have been a bummer if since working her up had certainly worked him up and he wouldn’t get a release, but that was just one of the pitfalls that sometimes occurred in a relationship.

The blondish-brunette surprised him with a soft utterance while keeping her eyes closed, “I love you.” 

Despite all her self-confidence, she had wondered over the years whether she could have ever said those words to anyone and meant them as so many people hadn’t told her that and those who did, except for Tori, she really didn’t believe. With Freddie however, she meant those words.

“I love you too,” easily escaped Freddie’s lips. After the disasters that had been his relationships with Carly and Sam, he wondered if those words would ever pass his lips again and mean them. It was hard to get over a first love and the failure of what could have been with Sam.

On the surface, they certainly weren’t a couple one would expect to be compatible (a few whispers from time to time thinking he was a better fit for her younger sister), least long stay together for the last three years—nine of those months being them living in two different cities more than a thousand miles away from one another. She was considered self-absorbed and above everyone while he was far more down to Earth. She was far more into fashion trends, happenings in Hollywood and the latest cultural trends while he enjoyed the geekest things along with the culture of such things.

They weren’t a match at all, but yet they complemented each other perfectly and bonded over the one thing they were both missing in their lives before meeting each other: love and acceptance.

Several minutes past before she rolled to bring her lips up to lazily kiss him.

He smiled into her kiss and let her set the pace, which distracted him enough for her to sneakily move her left hand off his shoulder and make it down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She slipped it under his shirt and rubbed underneath it over his well toned frame by his regular workout sessions—and not just from their shared ones in the gym and out of the gym.

She glided her hand further down until her flattened hand slipped under the elastic band and he groaned into their kiss from her firm yet soft touch of gripping his manhood.

The actress moved her hand up to his head, letting her palm rub on top of the spongy flesh and collect some of his first prerelease then moved her hand back down with the new lubricant. She gripped him again and lazily began stroking him. The contact was a near torturous in being just enough to keep him stimulated, but not enough to get him to start building him towards a release. It certainly wasn’t due to the lack of skill as she had proven on several occasions over the years.

Eventually when Trina recovered enough to continue, she pulled her hand out from his boxers, leaving him straining against the material. She kept her eyes locked with his while she slithered down his left side, pulling up his undershirt to expose his abdomen and his lower chest, and butterfly kissing on his taunt muscles until she reached his bellybutton. She flicked her tongue over and in his it, mimicking what he had done to her navel.

A chuckle escaped Freddie’s lips, unafraid of showing her that she was successful in tickling him. She didn’t torment him too much as she was eager to get a real taste of him.

Trina kissed down further until she reached the elastic band of his boxers. She lazily kissed a line of flesh above it before she hooked her fingers band around his hips and began to pull them down with his help of pushing off with his hands and lifting his butt off the white comforter.

His stiff member flopped out onto his lower pelvis. He was solid, but Trina wanted her man rock solid when he took her.

The Spanish television actress finished pulling his boxers off and tossing them behind her shoulder then started from his lower inner right thigh around his knee and slowly trailed kisses up his leg. She flicked her eyes up occasional as she made her way up his leg to see that ‘Little Freddie’ was twitching in time with his quickening heartbeat and slowly stiffening further, bringing a big and self satisfying smile to her face.

Freddie watched with rapt attention Trina’s slow path up his inner leg with kisses and a few laps of her tongue. She reached his stiffening manhood and wrapped her left pointer finger and thumb around his base to hold him up. She nuzzled her nose against the little space between the base of his stock and loose sack, smelling his manliness. As she extended her ‘weird tongue’ according to her sister to start lapping at his left sack, she moved her left hand up and wrapped her fingers around him and began to gently picked up her stroking.

The well-built twenty-something closed his eyes and groaned from her dual touches of hand and tongue.

She switched her focus on his other one while she massaged the pad of her left thumb under his little eye, attempting to coax more of his precum out and being successful with a heavy clear droplet. She continued back and forth with her licking, practically bathing his tightening sack while her hand palmed over his knob to gather his growing release and using it as lubricant to stroke him.

Trina scooted up further and hovered her face over his erect manhood. She looked up at him and locked her gaze with his eyes and held it for a second then parted her lips to take in his swelling head. She took an easy suckle, drawing a low groan deep in his chest.

Freddie’s eyes rolled back from the warm then soft suction of her skilled mouth as she sank her head further down, taking half of his length. She slowly pulled back, running the flat of her tongue on the underside of his shaft, until she reached his head. She sucked on it hard like a piece of hard candy, sending a surprise shiver through him in her change of tactics before sinking back down to repeat her lazily bob on his meat. She cycled though in that manner several times before pulling off and spitting on his head. She stroked him slowly several times, mixing in her spittle with his prerelease into his taunt skin, then taking him back into her mouth.

As proven from their first night together, Trina had a little experience from her from her loser past ‘boyfriends’ in pleasing him orally, but over the time they had been together, she had turned it into an art form through practice and ‘research’. She could keep him on edge for what seemed like hours to the point of his balls aching for release or go down on him so fast he would blow in no time then keep him hard for and through another round if she was particularly hungry for his seed.

This time she took the middle road of slowly bobbing sporadic pulling off and licking on him like a Popsicle on his right side to just under his glands then back down the other side and sucking one of his nuts.

She got lost in her technique just wanting to taste his skin, his first hints of sweat and his increasingly released precum and being physically close to him and before she knew it, she felt his hand softly cup her right cheek and thumb brush over it.

Freddie groaned as his muscles tightened and his lower abs clenched and released closer and closer together, “Trina, I’m… I’m getting close.”

Those words were music to her ears, but the comic actress was torn by the words. She would have loved to have a snack before going to bed, but she also had a different idea for him to cut loose since as tired as she felt, she wasn’t sure if she had the energy get him going again and get through the ‘main event’. 

She tightened her finger and thumb around his base to hold him back. She gently kissed his crown then whispered, “Not yet babe. I’m not done with you yet.”

Trina stood up on her knees and slid up onto the bed to his left, making sure to lift the back of her dress not to sit on it, but keeping the front of her covered.

Many other men may have been annoyed or perhaps outright angry with her leaving him hanging so close, but he trusted her completely not to leave him hanging and with the smile on her face, that trust was well founded.

She sat up and stood on her knees before she waddled towards him and barely holding the hem of her dress up. She didn’t want to wrinkle it up any more than it was, but she wanted to keep most of herself hidden from his sight. It was an odd concept after he had a fine dessert from her, but she wanted to amp up the erotic value of their coupling and leave more to the imagination. She straddled over his pelvis and reached under her dress to take him back in her hand.

He moaned from her soft touched while she lined herself with his erect shaft then slowly lowered herself, pausing to tease her opening with his head.

Freddie bit his bottom lip while an animalistic groan sprung from his throat from the contact of his knob against her heated and slick slit.

Trina lulled her head back, letting the pleasure of the contacting flesh wash over her as well then continued lowering herself. She groaned as his considerable size slipped between her swollen and dew covered lips then parting her inner muscles.

Freddie moved his hands under her dress, sliding his hands across her thighs until he gripped her hips. Covering their joining and his hands, the couple settled in being joined with Trina gripping his biceps to help balance herself.

“Damn Freddie,” Trina hissed out when she bottomed out on him. “I swear to God I think you grow at times.”

Freddie nearly broke his face “I do grow at times… and you do a fine job of making it happen.”

She playfully patted her arm and laughed in a high pitched tone, “You know what I mean.”

He tightened his groin muscles, causing his steely rod to twitch inside her and stated, “You don’t have to flatter me.”

A breath caught in Trina’s throat at the striking of her nearly magical inner spot. She pursed her lips and her brow shot up. “Oh, you are so going to make you pay for that.”

The athletic built young man easily challenged, “Am I now?”

The amateur martial artist’s voice dropped down an octane and seductively answered, “Oh yes you are and I know exactly how.”

The muscles around Freddie’s eyes tightened while looking up at her in confusion. “How?”

The comedic actress grinned and pushed up with her knees and slowly started to ride him. He barely moved his pelvis to help her along, allowing her to take the lead. It was such a gently rocking that she easily lifted her right finger tip to her lips and gently biting on the end of her nail for a second and her eyes narrowed before teasing the college student, “I get to chose where you finish.”

He rolled his eyes as all things considered, she really chose where he finished unless she got carried away or he lost control too soon—which in a way was her choosing, so he really didn’t consider that much as payback. “Sweetie, you always get to choose.”

A corner of her mouth twitched up while glancing at the ceiling. “That’s true, but let me remind you where you won’t be finishing tonight.”

She pushed up from her knees, pulling most of him out of her then slowly sank back down, still covered by the bottom half of her dress. “I’d love to take you in my mouth again and taste all that love you have for me, but I’m just so comfortable right here with you deep inside me and I don’t want to risk any dribbling from my lips and dripping on my dress. You just give me so much that it’s hard to swallow all of it at times.”

Freddie groaned at the dirty talk praise that was definitely stroking his ego while her inner muscles stroked his length.

The brunette with blond highlights trailed her fingertip down her chin and her neck to reach her A. Marie pendant to gently stroke over the gold piece of jewelry. “The same goes for a nice necklace you only get to see on me that I love you giving me when…”

Her finger trailed further down and hooked her finger into her cleavage and pulled down, finally exposing her heavy D-cup olive colored breasts and shoving the material of the dress under them. “…we make love with my girls…”

The prone twenty-something twitched hard inside his love, sending a pleasurable shiver through her at seeing the lovely sight of her olive skin breasts with their Hershey Kisses peaks. 

Trina’s finger trailed back up the inner curvature of her right breast then over the top swell over it then softly scrapped her delicate skin to do the same to the other one. “…and you can’t give them a nice coating either without dripping…”

Her hand moved down to palm over her left globe and gave herself a gentle squeeze and soft pinch of her nipple.

“If I slide off ‘Little Freddie’ and away from you, you could paint my stomach—marking me as yours again, but that would make a mess on the inside my dress…” She ground on him, rotating her hips to drive him just a little more inside of her. “…I could slide forward and let you cover my fine ass…”

Freddie closed his eyes and remembered the times where he took her from behind and finished by giving her lovely behind a heavy blast. His translucent white deposit on her tanned skin—whether on her neck, chest, stomach or ass—was always a lovely sight. This was how she was making him pay: by teasing the mess out of him.

She slightly lifted, drawing about half of him out then slowly sliding back down while struggling to keep her voice lighthearted and not filled with the nearly overwhelming pleasure of his meat parting her inner muscles, “Oh well, I guess you’re just going to have to finish inside.”

The teasing ended with that remark with Freddie instinctively gripping her hips tighter, nearly digging his fingernails into her tanned skin and pulling her hard down on his pelvis. “You really want me to finish inside?”

Trina’s playful voice dropped a little in a more seductive yet pleaful manner, “Yeah baby. I want to—I need to feel all of you. I want a piece of you inside to keep me warm tonight… it’s supposed to be so cold tonight.”

What she asked of him was something they only rarely done during their regular lovemaking. He would finish in any of the ways she had described or inside a condom, but there were occasions such as their birthdays and anniversary or just something happening in their lives that triggered the need to complete one another and finish as lifelong lovers and apparently tonight was one of those nights for Trina. Freddie was hard pressed to deny her emotional needs besides the immense pleasure it gave him and tonight would be no different. 

With a new goal in sight for both of them, it gave Trina her second wind, and started to push up with her knees and he helped eased her up and guide her when she sank back down on him. They cycled through her slow riding to ease her accommodation of his manhood before Trina began setting the pace of her gentle galloping on him mixed with occasional stops and soft grinding. She didn’t hesitate to let her whimpers and groans escape her lips from his solid rod pierced her world and scrapped her inner nerves.

Her movement was an erotic sight of her face grimacing in pleasure, her hair softly bouncing on the sides of her face and behind her in a pony tail and her breasts gently bouncing over the top of neckline of her dress with each soft gallop. 

His right hand moved from her hip to palm over her smooth abs and thumb to reach for her exposed button. In time with her bouncing, he’d flick over the bundled of nerves. He couldn’t see what his manhood or his fingers was doing to his loves, but his imagination filled in the gaps and proved Trina right in turning him on further.

Trina yelped out with added stimulation then started hissing out soft obscenities, tiny bolts of pleasure shooting up her spine with each flick of his thumb.

She couldn’t believe she was so close already. She felt like she was being impaled with Freddie’s considerable meat filling her and him playing with her button like it was a toy was too much. She wanted to make him come first after the exchanged teasing, but it was one contest she was going to lose. Perhaps it was because she was so tired and her endurance was shot to hell from the long day of acting.

A bigger smile crept on her face, remembering how enjoyable her release was with lazy sex with her boy—a playful dig at him for being younger than her—and thought why not the hell give into him. The functioning part of her mind not taken over from the steady haze of pleasure started coming up with ways to even up the scores.

Freddie’s husky pulled her a little back to Earth, “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

She picked up her bouncing and met his eyes. Her breath quickened and she barely let out, “I am baby?”

“Absolutely. You’ve always been beautiful to me.”

The actress bit into her bottom lip, the flattery hitting all her mental and emotional buttons. It didn’t hurt that Freddie absolutely meant it. She sped up her motion, the soft galloping allowing Freddie to hit all the right spots in her, but randomly to keep her guess where the next jolt would hit her. 

The minutes passed, each of their breaths becoming shorter and near silent room being filled with the sound of slapping flesh and the couple’s increasingly louder grunts and curses. Her legs were getting tied and probably be sore in the morning from this extended position, but she didn’t care. She was approaching Nirvana with the man she loved and he loved her back.

The telltale signs of her impending release where strengthening with her tightening and relaxing around him increased along with the tightening of her other muscles. Her breath continued to shorten while breathing out, “Freddie, I’m… I’m…”

He took over a little more than just guiding her and helped pick up the slack in helping her bounce while increasing his flickering thumb. “I’m right here Treen. Come for me baby. Come for me. Come all over me. I want to see that beautiful look on your face.”

Trina squinted and shut her eyes shut and mouth curled in a pleasurable grimace, the verbal encouragement and increased stimulation pushed her over the edge. She dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling moment before letting out a high pitch roar signaling her release, “Holy fucking shit!”

Her muscles locked up, but the burst of energy from her release couldn’t be contained with trembling muscles and pelvis humped against him. 

Freddie gritted his teeth, the pleasure in his manhood being squeezed by her velvet vice shooting directly to his brain from her onset of pleasure. He gripped her hips tighter and lifted her and dropped her while he drove his pelvis up like a piston and pushing through her tightening muscles, not stopping their copulation and drawing out her pleasure.

The blondish-brunette’s crest peaked higher with his rod driving harder into her and sliding across her sensitive nerves, sending her to a near convulsion and caused her to start to sputter, “Freddie, Freddie, Freddie… fuck Freddie!”

He continued for a few more seconds and carefully gauged her condition as he caused her to ride out her release. Her eyes were rolling back in her head as her world become only pleasure and fading into exhaustion. The day had taken a greater toll on her than he initially realized as Trina had considerable stamina from her workouts and martial arts practice. Whether people thought that Trina was a good actress or not, what most people didn’t understand was that Trina gave it her all when she acted. She had went so far one time that she had accidentally caught TB in order to try to get the cough right while playing a character that had TB.

When Freddie saw that his love’s crest had passed and felt her nectar dripped down his groan and balls from her release, he stopped his bucking and drop-and-lift motion of her and grounded her against him, completely sheathing inside her. He grimaced in pleasure while her muscles erratically squeezed him, trying to get him to release. She took several soft breaths to steady her breath and looked down with a glint in her eyes and a corner of her mouth turned up in a seductive way.

Trina dropped her head, the loose strings of hair not tied back beautifully framing her face. Through labored breaths, her chest heaving over the material and she praised, “Fuck Freddie… I think you made me cum twice then.”

He gave her a cocky look and spoke in a forged innocent manner, “And was that a bad thing?”

Trina’s smile brightened and teased in return, “Of course not…” Her delighted expression faltered and mild regret seeped into her features. “But are you close baby?”

The college student understood the conflict Trina displayed. She didn’t want to cut Freddie’s pleasure short, but she was reaching her limit and body was ready to finish even if her heart wanted to go on.

He genuinely felt the first strong tugs in his lower gut signally that he was starting to approach his release, her earlier blowjob quite effective, but he was still a bit off from it. All the times they had made love really built of his stamina from that of a practical virgin that would blow in mere minutes when she was at one hundred percent (something that had been quite embarrassing for him after she had healed up completely and they made love during one of his school breaks from Ridgeway High that October) if she set her mind to it—and still could if she really put the effort into—to someone that could last however long he needed for her.

He reluctantly told her the truth, but intended not trying to push off his release, “No, I have a little bit more to go, but we can stop if you want if you’re too tired.”

She rubbed a hand under his shirt and smiled down at him. “Have I told you how much I love your sweetness?”

He smirked in return that would drive nearly any woman to a quicken heartbeat. “Maybe…”

“I’m tired baby, but I am not leaving my man hanging, I’m not taking no for an answer,”

They could have their arguments, but this was something he wouldn’t argue. “So what do you have in mind?”

She glanced to the ceiling and thought on his question. She was to the point of exhaustion, but still wanted to continue and suddenly remembered a time she felt like this with him. She grinned seductively as an idea came to mind. She asked in a nearly rhetorical manner, “Freddie, do you remember the first time we made love?”

The handsome teenager answered in a near joking manner, “How could I forget?”

“Well, I have a little… confession about that night.”

He felt a sense of dread flood into his chest, fearing that she would tell him it wasn’t as good for her as it was for him. “Oh?”

Her eyes lit up and her lips curled in a seductive manner. “Yeah. Just before we went to have a shower together and I was still on my knees… I wanted to get you hard again and lie back on my bed and you fuck—make love to me until I fell asleep.”

The dread was swept away with relief and mild surprise. “You did?”

“Yeah, but… I didn’t want to hurt you—you being all sensitive and all after that fantastic release—and wanted you to remember it as a good night… free of pain or embarrassment… like it was your first time, but that’s what I wanted: after that chizz of a day and being in pain and medicate, I wanted you to love me until I was exhausted.”

“It still is a memory I treasure. Do you want me to do that tonight?”

She tightened her inner muscles to make her point, “Only if you’re up for it.”

He grinned and lifted a hand from under her dress to caress her left cheek. “Okay, but I think you should take it off now because you’ll wrinkle when we finish that way.”

She gave him a playful pout. “Awe, but you think I look so good in it.”

“You do baby, but I don’t want to mess it up—you don’t want it messed up?”

The brunette actress rolled her eyes and sighed overdramatically, “I guess.” She put her smile back into place and asked, “Why do you have to be so thoughtful?”

Freddie grinned to the point of showing his teeth. “I don’t know, but that’s something you love about me.”

“It is,” she answered in a soft laugh.

Trina reached back and pulled the zipper down, loosening the band under her chest and allowing the slump loose from her body and letting her breasts naturally hang from her body. She pulled the dress up and over her head. She folded it over her left arm then tossed it over most of the room for it to land on a neighboring dresser at the corner that turned towards her bathroom.

He looked up at his gorgeous girl in all her beauty. Since graduating Hollywood Arts, she had lost some weight and a bit of her curves from her increased workout regiments, change in diet and chaotic work schedule, but she remained gorgeous with olive skin without a hint of a tan line, her heavy D-cup breasts, smooth abdomen and faintly thinner build that came close to her sister. 

He gripped her hips and turned over to his right to roll her onto her back. He sat back on his heels and scooted slightly backwards to withdraw from her, his manhood standing strong and slick with her juices.

Trina knotted her brow and whimpered, “Freddie?”

“Don’t worry Treen, I’ll finish exactly how you want me to, but first…”

The local heartthrob at UCLA leaned forward, bracing himself with palming the bed on either side of her shoulders and wrapped his lips around her left nipple. He flicked his tongue over the harden bud, lathering it with his spittle then taking a hard suckle. He delicately caught the nub with his incisors and gave it a gently tug to turn the brown nipple slightly pink/red with the increase blood flow then licked at it to drive away any potential pain.

Trina closed her eyes and hissed, “Chizz… yes babe. My girls need some of your attention.”

He kissed and licked up the inside curvature of her right breast then back down to coat the valley between her heavy flesh. He repeated the process with starting back up the inner side of her left breast and over the top to begin a spiral pattern that end with her other nipple caught between his lips to repeat what he did to the first one.

Freddie released the tip and flicked his brow and smugly asked, “How much attention do they need?”

She bit into her bottom lip, her eyes lit up with desire. “I think the girls need their time with ‘Little Freddie’.”

Freddie sat back up and rested his butt on his heels for the moment it took him to scoot back up to part her thighs and slip back inside of her. He gave her a few solid pumps, drawing loud and satisfying whimpers from her fulfillment and to coat his rode with her juices. He sat back up to pull back out of her and pulled her legs closed to straddle over her then scooted up her body until he hovered just under her bust, his solid piece of meat slightly bobbing over her chest.

He grabbed the headboard of the bed just under her hanging picture of a lion and lioness for support and began to lower himself.

She pulled her gold necklace to the side over her right shoulder, palmed over the sides of her orbs and spat a few times onto her valley to add to the slickness for him.

The muscular young man finished settling over her, careful to support all his weight on his knees, and placed himself between her ‘girls’ and just as she pushed them together, trapping his flesh with her flesh.

Freddie groaned from the warmth and softness of her heavy breasts.

Trina sighed from the hardness pressing back against her soft mounds. She tenderly pinched her nipples for added stimulation and their slickness from Freddie’s tongue lashing giving them an added sensation.

He pulled back at a snail’s pace until he nearly pulled completely out except for his crown securely blanketed by her flesh. She rubbed her mounds up and down in opposite directions against his head.

“Shiittt…” he muttered from the sensation on his soft helmet and a bit more pre-essence released into her valley.

If she kept that up, he’d blow in no time, but they would be devoid of their fun, so he softly began pumping and pulling back, the combination of his/her spit and her juices coating his rod making the motion easy and comfortable for the couple.

Once he set a steady rhythm, she licked his exposed crown several times when it pocked out of her cleavage, getting a bit of the sweet taste of his building release.

He tightened his grip on the top of the headboard and speed up his bucking motion, the underside of her breasts making an agreeable smacking sound against his lower pelvis and balls slapping back in return.

Trina closed her eyes and groaned with the sped up contact. Her chest felt fantastic and he certainly was enjoying himself, so if he wanted to finish that way, she wouldn’t have any complaints. 

Freddie’s breathing increased from the simple physical strain of holding himself up and the motion along with the sheer physical pleasure and closeness he felt towards her in this position. Trina felt the same way as it had become one of their many ways to feel physically close to one another and something she was glad she never really shared with another guy before meeting him.

He felt the familiar tug in his abdomen muscles and in his lower groin and the blondish-brunette saw the struggling look on her man’s face, one she was quite familiar with in being responsible for giving.

“Babe, you can finish if you want to,” she huskily spoke, her eyes slightly rolling back in her head and rolling her head on the pillow to her right. “You can paint my neck and girls. Hell, cover my face with your jizz. I haven’t had one of your facials in a while.”

The handsome hunk of man was so tempted to do so with feeling so warm and comfortable encased in her rack and how good she would look with one of his necklaces, but he pulled back and slipped away, denying her for the time being his love. 

He scooted down to get back between her legs, bracing them open with his thighs and bracing himself with a hand on either side of her upper arms. He dipped his head down and locked his lips with her, savoring her taste.

The older one of the two Vega sisters moaned into the kiss, lapping her tongue over his lips and his teeth when there was an opening.

He pulled his lips away and breathed on her lips and nose, “Oh no, this is about how you want to finish the night.”

Trina’s finger tips brushed over his cotton covered abs until her right hand wrapped around his steely flesh. She began to easily stroke him, the mixture of precum, her spittle and lubricant making the motion easy. Her lips upturned and she urged on, “Are you sure babe? You sure you can wait? You can hold out?”

She tightened her grip just a little more while stroking him. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind and I want you to go ahead and paint my stomach? Maybe I think my man has held out long enough?”

The young man originally from Seattle studied her eyes, trying to discern her true desires. Her eyes were expressive if one took the time to really look at them. She wanted him to release and feel all the things he had made her feel yet torn in wanting him to finish the way she had asked.

It was an easy decision for him.

Freddie regretfully slid further down her body, pulling his shaft way from her hand, and knelt between her legs. He placed his hands on the inside joints of her legs to her hip. He pulled her lower lips apart with his thumbs and dropped his mouth to her opening and practically began to devour her. He had not particular rhyme or reason for his ‘attack’ on her love opening, just the need for his lips and tongue to touch everywhere inside her.

Trina partially sat up for an instant from the spike of pleasure that reached the back of her head then collapsed back on her soft white pillows. She softly wailed while trying to close her legs, “Oh shit Fredddiiieee!”

She reached down and grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place as she raced to her next release. It was going to be big and probably knock her out and she welcomed it from the man that was doing it to her because he loved her. Her legs were the first to start tingling then her abs that traveled to her breasts. Her left hand grabbed her left orb and tweaked the nipple to try to relieve the building tension, but it only heightened her building sense.

Freddie lapped a few more times on her exposed bottom before tension snapped and she bucked her hips hard against his face.

Trina thrust her chest up and dug her head back into the pillow as she let out a wail, “GOD DAMN FREDDIEE!”

She blinked and a few tears escaped her eyes as the feelings were too overwhelming while she rode out her release for several literally tense seconds before her muscles relaxed then collapsed back on the bed, knowing that she was finished for the night. She breathed hard, her heavy chest moving up and down like waves across the ocean. She wanted to recapture that time she wanted him to fuck her to sleep and he was doing a fantastic job of it.

He sat up and licked his lips clean from her nectar since his mouth, a bit of his cheeks at the corners of his mouth and chin had a fine coating of her release. He tenderly stroked her cheek with a hand and asked in a hushed manner, “Are you finished?”

Trina lazily smiled. She was finished, but that’s not what he meant. She had reached her limit far soon than he and was willing to stop for her benefit. “Not quite,” she tiredly answered and gently grabbed his shaft to irritate her point.

Freddie smiled and kissed her forehead before he gripped himself and teased his crown up and down her lower lips before slowly applying pressure to slip back into her. He braced his hands again on either side of her and dipped his face down to capture her lips.

She had just enough energy to cup is check and share tender, innocent kisses with him in stark contrast to was happening further down their bodies with his gentle thrusting.

Stopping for a few minutes to give her another release pushed back his impending release, but everything else leading to this point still kept him pretty much on edge with a soft aching starting to grip his balls, so only a few strokes into picking up their lovemaking, he felt the familiar tensing of his back thigh, groin and abdomen muscles and the tightening of his balls.

Trina pulled her lips away just enough to notice the strained look on his face and the first beads of perspiration on his forehead. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and whispered, “Come on babe, give it to me. Give me all your love and fill me up. I want you babe. I want you. I love you”

Freddie fisted the white bedsheet and gritted out through clenched teeth, “Trina, I’m… grraghhh FUCK!”

Trina grinned madly, tightening her inner muscles as much as she could manage to help him along, wanting him not only to spill into her but have the best possible release.

He moved his hands from off the bed, sat up and gripped her hard by the hips to pull her against him hard and swirling her hips in circles, bringing her flush against his pelvis and his spongy head to briefly kiss her cervix then practically blasted her insides with his whitish release.

He cocked his head back and shouted towards the ceiling as he was overwhelmed by his own feelings, “Holy CHIZZ! GRRAGGHH! FUCK!”

The actress shivered from the initial impact and warmth of his essence and flexing of his shaft. She could have surrendered more to the pleasure and probably had a mini-release, but she kept her focus on him, on the man that loved and supported her like no other man in her life. She encouraged him with a gentle rubbing of his lower abs as she felt a second and third blast strike her opening, “That’s it babe. Let it all out. Just give in and fill me up with everything you have.”

He granted her request with a string of stifled curses through gnashing of his teeth as he blasted one last time before collapsing back on the bed on her right as to not crush her. 

Trina closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself feel the pleasure of his release while holding him close to make him feel safe in her arms. She gently squeezed him, milking him for the last bit of his essence that would have naturally dribbled out as he finished. She felt warm and filled inside and it was always an interesting experience for her of having a foreign but welcoming substance inside her. He had been the first to ever do so in her and if she had her way, would be the only one for the rest of her life and one day, she wouldn’t be on her pill…

Freddie partially pulled himself up and braced himself by the elbows as to not crush her. His chest heaved from trying to draw in breath to fill his lungs and expel air and repeat the process. Every one of his muscles relaxed from their built up tension and he felt the wave of relaxation and endorphins shimmered through his body and aching pleasure in his loins. He looked down at his girl, a vision of a heavenly being and smiled.

The blondish-brunette lazily smiled down at him in return, the last of her reserves being tapped out from the long day, but having just enough energy to ask and grind her pelvis up against him, “So, you really liked my dress?”

He sat up and gripped her upper sides just under her breasts then rolled onto his back pulling her along to lie across him, his very slowly shrinking rod still nestled inside of her. She snuggled her face back into the crook of his neck while he kissed her forehead and answered, “I love the dress.”

She cracked a smile and uttered through an increasingly tired breath, “I could tell. I should go shopping more often…” She interrupted herself with a loud yawn, “…maybe something in black next time… yeah, something in black…”

Freddie hugged her closer and smiled as he watched sleep finally claiming her, doing nothing to stop her from drifting away. 

“Goodnight baby,” he told her with a hushed tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, just a story. Practice safe sex.


End file.
